poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Meeting Clawdeen and her friends
This is how meeting Clawdeen and her friends goes in Crash, Thomas and Ryan Go to Monster High: 13 Wishes arrive in the Monster High world Ryan F-Freeman: Whoa. Crash Bandicoot: This is.. so cool. Jessie Primefan: Monster High. Ryan F-Freeman: like a werewolf Matau T. Monkey: By Primus! Master Ryan? You're a... a.... Ryan F-Freeman: Werewolf? Yeah. Crash Bandicoot: Ratchet? Did Ryan howl like a wolf? Ratchet: Yes. It must be his bio merged with this world's bio. Meg Griffin: Wait. What is this world-bio merging? Ratchet: Remember when we visited the Hero Factory world and we got Hero Factory armor? Well, stuff like this happens when you visit a world like this one, and your bio gets merged with that world's bio. Matau T. Monkey: So, how did Master Ryan become a werewolf? Ryan F-Freeman: The world-bio merging, duh. Sci-Ryan: Yeah. in a mirror to see he's turned into a fish-like monster Huh? I look like Lagoona Blue. Meg Griffin: And I look like a siren. Pinkie Pie: MEG'S A SIREN?! Whispering Crash should remember what that is. Meg Griffin: Calm down, Pinkie. I'm not the negative-energy feeding type. I'm the type of siren that lures sailors to their deaths with their singing. Crash Bandicoot: What... Does you like like, Meg? Meg Griffin: I look like me. Only not me. I've got fins on my cheeks, hands and toes. Crash Bandicoot: Cool. Ryan F-Freeman: at himself So, I'm basically half-human, half-dog. Crash Bandicoot: Wolf, Ryan. I look like Cleo d'Nile. leads the others to the school Ryan F-Freeman: narrating The first day of high school, the most electafying time in a young monster's life. New year, new responsibilities. Anything can happen. I say, don't mear the year. Matau T. Monkey: Whoa. Tokisaki sees Clawdeen and her friends Ryan Tokisaki: Hey, look. Crash Bandicoot: Hello, girls! Clawdeen Wolf: Oh my. Ghouls, check it out. Frankie Stine: Who are you guys? Crash Bandicoot: Uhh. Crash. Crash Bandicoot. But, I got turned into Crash D'Nile. Son of The Pharoh and Cleopatra. Bertram T. Monkey: And If Megatron goes bad again, then he would be IN denial. Matau T. Monkey: laughs I don't get it. shrugs and looks at Clawdeen and his eyes turn into pink hearts Clawdeen Wolf: Uh, why are you lookin' at me like that? Ryan F-Freeman: Sorry. I think I might be in love. But, not "love" love. the hearts that turns back to his eyes Name's Ryan F-Freeman. Prime-Prince of Friendship. But, I am Rya-deen Wolf. Son of the Wolf Man. Clawdeen Wolf: Nice to meet you, Rya-deen. Evil Ryan: I am Evil Ryan. Leader of the Cyberlings. But, in here, I am Evil Ryanie Stine. Son of Frankenstein. Evil Anna: Nice to meet you. And these are my friends we know. Cody Fairbrother: So. Looks like Rya-deen Wolf is more smitten kitten then wolf. Evil Ryan: Excuse me. Sunset is here. You know. I was happy that I meet you girls. Frankie's hand spark Evil Ryan: Whoa! Did I spark like... Like... You? nods Ryan F-Freeman: narrating Crash Bandicoot: So, miss De Nile. You like me as the most popular Bandicoot? Cleo de Nile: I do, Crash. You and I would rule the school with our combined popularity. Meg Griffin: Jessie? What happed to you? Jessie Primefan: I think I'm a vampire in this world. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes